


004. Dancing

by moonyredmoon



Series: 365 Days of Writing [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, High School, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a horrible experience at a school dance, and Bellamy comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	004. Dancing

The last faint glow of light disappeared beneath the horizon, shrouding the street in a blanket of darkness. The closest street lamp was broken, making it difficult for Clarke to even see her own hand in front of her face. It was better this way, she decided as the tears brewed over and fell down her cheeks. Nobody would see her cry. Nobody would see the sad teenager sitting on the dusty porch in a fancy dress, drowning in a pool of sorrow. Yes, this was better.

All she wanted was one dance with Finn. He’d promised it to her. _I’ll save a dance for you,_ he’d said. Clarke remembered the exchange so clearly; it had made her swoon with a huge grin and the butterflies in her chest wouldn’t calm for hours. All she could think about was that dance they would share, and how perfect it would be. If she couldn’t have him, at least she would have that.

Except she didn’t have that. After convincing Octavia to come with and dressing up and managing the hassle of getting to the damn event, Clarke found only grief and disappointment. Finn told her about the change of plans; he’d come with Raven, and she didn’t like the idea of him that close to someone with such an obvious crush. _You understand, right?_ Nobody could stay mad at that face, but Clarke found it difficult to swallow that sadness; it got caught in her throat.

Leaving wasn’t a question, but a necessity; Clarke ran without a second thought. Her own house was too far, so she ran to Octavia’s. Not all the windows in the house were dark, but she didn’t want to go inside at all. The light was from upstairs, so she felt safe sitting there as long as she was quiet. Other people weren’t exactly a welcome sight right now. All she wanted was to wallow alone, away from everyone. Eventually Octavia would get home and Clarke would need to explain; eventually she would go home and be coerced into talking about it by her parents. Until then, it was better here in the dark.

How idiotic, to think she would actually have that moment with Finn. Nothing was different; he was already spoken for, loud and clear. Clarke was chasing after a fantasy that would never be actualized. Octavia would always insist it was for the best, but what did she know? She had never liked Finn. She couldn’t understand, or see all the good in him. She was blind.

Maybe Clarke was blind too, but in a different way. Maybe she wanted to believe something about him that just wasn’t true. Maybe she was wrong. Clarke shook her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks before they were replaced with new ones. A pathetic sob escaped her throat as she replayed the conversation in her head, over and over. His stupid voice rang in her ears like an incessant song, demanding to be heard. She wanted to shut it out, but couldn’t. It was humiliating and heartbreaking all at once.

Nothing would be better than to be swallowed by the earth and just disappear. Forever.

She was so caught up in misery and self pity, she didn't notice the porch light flicker on.

“Clarke, is that you?”

A familiar low voice spoke behind her, causing Clarke to jump nearly a foot into the air before frantically wiping at her eyes to hide any evidence of crying. “Yeah, it’s me,” she managed, cursing her voice for cracking.

“Where’s Octavia?” He took a few steps closer; Clarke didn’t answer, or turn around. Her eyes were dry now, but still red and bleary. They stung from the chilled air. It was a serious effort to keep her breathing steady and calm. “Have you been crying?” _Shit._

“No, I’m fine,” she said, but the hoarseness of her voice was a dead giveaway. Clarke closed her eyes with a huff. “I’m fine.” Bellamy grabbed her shoulder gently, turning her to face him square in those concerned eyes. Beautiful eyes.

She really didn’t want him to see her like this, all puffy and pathetic.

“What’s wrong, Clarke?”

She bit her lip, trying to summon the right words. They spun around in her head, but she was afraid once she said them out loud, the tears would come again. Instead, she laughed. It sounded more sad than anything. Not a great cover “I just, um…” she started, taking a deep breath, “I just wanted to dance with Finn.” Her voice trailed off to a whisper at the end, but she managed to keep the tears in. It was more difficult now, with Bellamy watching her like that. With that sympathetic, understanding look. She’d rather he just judge her; she felt so stupid.

“That Finn is a jerk,” he said with a scoff and a small smirk, lowering himself next to her on the front step.

Clarke laughed. “You don’t even know him,” she argued.

“I know what Octavia tells me,” he offered. “I also know that he’s a fool to turn down a dance with a beautiful girl such as yourself.” He smiled at her, and Clarke felt her cheeks immediately grow warm and flushed. How embarrassing, that he could still have that effect.

“Thanks,” she rolled her eyes and laughed half-heartedly. It was all just talk, anyway.

“Don’t do that,” he said, looking serious now. “I’m being honest. You look beautiful tonight, and he’s a jerk. A dance is nothing, and always worth making the night of an amazing girl such as yourself.” Clarke pursed her lips and looked down, unable to make eye contact without blushing a deeper, brighter red. Bellamy said these words, but she couldn’t quite believe them; he was just being nice, she was sure of it. Despite that, it was kind of amazing. After dreaming about something like this for years and years--about as long as she’d known Octavia--it was surreal to sit here with Bellamy, allowing him to comfort her with his sweet words.

“I guess,” she responded meekly, unsure of what else to say.

Bellamy looked forward, falling silent for a long moment. “It was just a dance you wanted?” he asked. Clarke sighed and nodded, feeling incredibly stupid all over again. Just a stupid dance, and it had caused all these tears and and drama. He was being really sweet, but she couldn’t help but assume there was a part of Bellamy that was judging her. Clarke fully expected him to leave.

Instead, he stood in front of her and held out a hand. “Then, Clarke, would you let me do the honors?” A grin spread across his face, but she was too dumbfounded to return it. Her heart jumped into her throat, pounding furiously. This wasn’t happening.

He helped her up, and placed a strong but gentle hand on her hip, holding her shaking hand with his other. She knew he could tell that she was trembling from the touch, but he didn’t draw attention to it; what a gentleman. Bellamy began to lead her around slowly, allowing her to settle into a rhythm.

“Would you like some music?” he asked, and Clarke didn’t know how to answer, just stared up at him wordlessly. He grinned and reached into his pocket, turning on a slow song that she didn’t quite recognize. It was pretty and soothing. Bellamy adjusted their pace to the song, moving with a steady sway. Clarke relaxed into him, allowing herself to calm down and actually breathe despite the situation.

“I know this isn’t exactly what you had in mind,” he said, when the song was coming to the end, “but I hope this might start to make up for that bad experience.” He smiled softly, and Clarke returned it before resting her head softly on his shoulder, fully expecting him to tense up or pull away. He didn’t. “I’ll give you one more song,” he whispered, and Clarke beamed into his shoulder, her chest swelling with joy. This whole thing… well, it was making her remember exactly why she’d had such a huge crush on her best friend’s brother for so long. On top of being absolutely gorgeous and ridiculously smart, he was just the sweetest guy. Such an amazing guy.

The song ended much too soon, but Clarke didn’t mind; she felt so lucky to have gotten even that. Bellamy lowered his arms and stepped back slowly, allowing Clarke to straighten up at her own pace. A content smile was plastered on her face; she couldn’t shake it even if she wanted to. Bellamy looked pleased.

“Come here,” he said, opening his arms for a hug. She gladly reciprocated, letting herself fall into his strong embrace. “Don’t let those assholes get you down. I’ll beat ‘em up.” He rubbed her back slightly, and gave her a quick peck on the head. She beamed, completely overcome. He was so perfect. “Feel better, Clarke. I’m going back inside but let me know if you need anything.”

Bellamy pulled away, looking her square in the eyes before stepping back toward the front door. “Yeah, you’ll be okay, Princess.” He smiled at her one last time before going back inside, leaving her on the porch to process what had just happened.

Yes, she would be okay. Thanks to him, she would be even more than that. He’d made this horrible night into something beautiful.

She would never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff!
> 
> It's good for the soul. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love you all.


End file.
